Being Shaya Rose Black
by dancegirl232
Summary: "Who's your father?" Harry asked interested. He was searching my face for clues, trying to see if he recognized my nose or eyes.  "Sirius Black,"
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay hope you like this xD I've had this idea mulling in my head for a while and i can't wait to get it all down on paper. What if sirius black had fallen in love before dying? What if he had a daughter? What if? haha so read this and tell em what you think, I love reviews!

"Molly," Sirius whispered her name into her hair.

The two had been lying in that bed in the small home above the Leakey Cauldron for several hours now. It had started when they had been in the same school, Hogwarts, years before. But hadn't developed towards anything past friends till their accidental reunion months earlier. With a smile and a kiss it all began. That poor fire that had been waiting for so long was finally lit.

"Do you have to go?" the woman lying in his arms asked, longing for one more night.

"You know I do. I have to do what's right for Harry, I have to rejoin the order" Sirius replied getting up out of the bed and beginning to get dressed.

"You will be careful won't you?" Molly asked, fearful of the worst. Her long blonde curls falling onto her pillow.

"Promise," his gray eyes searched the room for the shirt he had been wearing. Finding it he pulled it over his head.

"Sirius, look at me," Sirius turned, his heart breaking as he realized he might never see this girl, who had to be the love of his life, again. Walking over he leaned on the bed his eyes meeting her knowing blue eyes. Those giant blue eyes that just about stole his heart.

"Sirius," Molly struggled to find the words, her hand reaching up and framing the side of his face, he caught it and held it there.

"I promise I'll come back to you, Molly, You have my word," then leaning down his lips brushed hers, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she replied and with that Sirius Black was gone, out the door and she never saw him again. Like a ghost he had disappeared.


	2. Who's your father?

A/N: Alright here's the official first chapter! Hope you like Shaya. I love Lily and James, I intend on them getting into loads of mischief as the story goes on. Alright review

BTW disclaimer I do NOT own harry potter. I am just not that epic :( :( :(

I got off of the bus and walked over to the small cottage. Taking a deep breath i prepared myself for the worst. My journey had been a long and tough one and it wasn't over yet. The house had 3 little kids playing on the lawn. There were 2 boys and a tiny red headed girl with freckles all over her face, running around in a yellow dress. She was chasing 2 boys looking upset at being discluded, her little lips forming a pout. She turned around and seeing me she stopped in her tracks looking me up and down. Then turning on the spot she disappeared into the house yelling, "Mommy!"

"Aw Lils come on," The taller boy said rounding the house. He had messy black hair and a pair of glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He too noticed me and came over with a cocky self important walk that could only belong to a boy of age 10 or 11, "Oi! Who are you?" he asked stopping in front of me and crossing his arms. His chest was puffed out and shoulders squared and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked trying to be grownup.

I was thinking of an answer when luckily I was saved by a woman showing up at the doorway with the little girl behind her.

"Mum! There's a strange girl out here!" The boy called running back up to the house. His younger brother coming around the house and quietly joining him, his eyes taking me in the whole time.

"Yes I see that James," she replied then speaking to me she added, "Well come on dearie, You aren't going to stand out there all day are you?"

I shook my head no.

"Well come on then," she called out then motioned for me to follow her disappearing into the house. I readjusted my backpack and followed her.

"Sit down," she offered when we got to the kitchen. It was a cozy warm yellow color and had things flying all over the place completing chores. I sat at the wooden table and watched as she made her way across the kitchen expertly avoiding all the flying objects she got a mug of coffee and sat opposite of me.

"Coffee?"

"no thank you," I replied taking in all the noise and hustle bustle of the house. The boys had returned outside and were now shouting playing a game that included dragons and trolls and the girl had settled on the floor in the room next to us having a tea party with a select group of dolls, chiding them on their manners.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter. He does live here right?" I told the lady.

"Yes, he'll be home in a few minutes. I'm his wife Ginny," she replied pushing some of her red hair out of her face.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shaya Rose," I replied meekly.

"Shaya rose, that's a pretty name," Ginny told me.

"Thank you," I replied.

A loud POP filled the air and suddenly a tall man was in the room.

"daddy daddy daddy!" a shriek came from the other room and the little redhead was up and in her daddy's arms in seconds.

"Lilyflower," Harry exclaimed at his daughter in his arms, a huge grin spreading across his face, "How was your day?"

"it was okay, Lamby made a mess in the playroom though. we were all drinking our tea like princesses and he spilled his tea all over!" Lily exclaimed.

Bemused Harry told her, "well then will have to learn to be more careful won't he? Don't worry darling i'll help you clean it up, just give me a minute here"

"Okay daddy!" she gave him a kiss on his cheek and harry put her down. Returning to her tea party Lily scolded the messy stuffed Lamb. Harry however turned to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Hello," Ginny said.

"Hello love," harry responded. Then running a hand through the messy black hair that stood up all over just like his son's hair he turned to me, "hello there"

"Hi, Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you" I responded extending my hand.

"And you as well..."

"Shaya," I filled in, "Shaya Rose"

"Well Shaya, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry asked pulling up a chair and sittign down.

"I was hoping you could help me find my father, I was told he was a friend of yours," I told him. I was on the edge of my seat, leaning forward eagerly. I had never known my father. I had lived with my mother my whole life, but she passed away a few months ago. And while I'm almost of age I've always wanted to meet my father. A sharp pain stabbed through my chest at the thought of my mother. No, none of that, not right now when I needed to pay attention.

"Who's your father?" Harry asked interested. He was searching my face for clues, trying to see if he recognized my nose or eyes.

"Sirius Black,"


	3. I'm getting old

A/N: Thank you soo much to my first reviewer, made my day, so a special shout out to LeahHeartsTomRiddle! xD virtual cookies for you. So remember guys i like reviews. WOOT! over 1,000 words today guys

Anywho in other news this chapter is from Harry's Point of view. While most of the story will be Shaya's point of view a few chapters will be like this. I hope you like i totally slacked off my english homework to do this.

I do NOT own Harry Potter. if i did i wouldn't need to be writing fanfiction.

"So what did you tell her?" Ron asked in a hushed whisper. The boys were with Rose playing Quiditch and Shaya, Hugo and Lily were watching.

"What was I going to tell her mate? I told her I'd help her find him," I replied, pushing my glasses up my nose I leaned forward towards ron, "I know I'll have to tell her eventually, but her mother just died and she has no where to go, how I figure she could live with us for a while"

"Harry how do you even know she's actually his daughter?" Ron was looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Look at her Ron, she's got his eyes and his hair, bloody hell she even walks like him," I replied.

"Well fine, so let's say she is his daughter ok? How are you going to raise a teenager? You're only 32, you aren't ready for that. You have your hands filled already with your own children, let alone adding a teenage girl" Ron pointed out. He had a point, I would have no clue what I was doing, but I can't send her out into the street, that just seems so wrong.

"Well she's almost 17, she seems like she's used to taking care of herself and maybe she could help out with the kids," I know it was a weak point, but what was I supposed to do? Let ron win? ha that's gonna happen.

"All I'm saying mate, is be careful, you've already got enough on your plate," at that moment the door flew open and in came Albus.

"James cheated," Albus proclaimed walking right up to his father.

"How do you cheat at Quiditch without magic?" Ron was mumbling under his breath.

"I don't know! but he did it all right!" Albus said now turning to his uncle.

"Calm down," I replied putting my hands on my son's shoulders. Those same green eyes reflecting back into mines.

"Dad! Whatever he said he's lying!" James stormed in with Rosie hot on his tail.

"James you did cheat though," Rose put in.

"Nuh-uh! It's only cheating if you get caught!" James retorted.

"You cheated! You cheated! You cheated!"

"I'm gonna get you you twerp" James held his fist up menacingly.

"ENOUGH!" I interrupted pulling the boys apart, both of them were seriously getting my nerves, "To your rooms now"

Both sets of wide-eyes were gone before I could blink. Leaving just Rosie behind.

"For the record Uncle Harry, he did cheat," then she too was gone outside again just as quickly.

"So you think you're ready huh?"

"You can sleep in our guest bedroom," I led Shaya to the small room. Ginny had furnished it with a black and silver color scheme. It was comfy and had enough room.

"Thank you, . Soo much, seriously thank you," Shaya gushed at me looking around the room. Something tells me she didn't exactly grow up with money.

"No problem Shaya, and really call me Harry it's fine," she smiled and nodded.

"goodnight Harry"

"goodnight"

I looked at the clock, bed time. I poked my head into albus's room to see him sound asleep. Then moving to James's room I saw my little boy laying on his bed angrily, watching the enchanted twinkling stars floating by his ceiling.

"James," I said the word like a question moving into his room.

"Even if I did cheat I didn't mean to," he replied grumpily.

"i know," I went over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Well if you knew why'd you send me to my room?"

"because instead of letting me handle it, you threatened to punch your brother," I explained to him. my eyes meeting his when he sat up next to me.

"Yeah, I really am sorry about that," his eyes moved down.

"I'm not the one you should be telling that too. Don't worry James soon you'll be at Hogwarts and they'll be teaching you how to control your magic," his eyes looked up at me shining at the mention of Hogwarts. I knew what was going through his head, the excitement at leaving home and the promise of the mischief in store. Then a scary thought went through my head, I'm not a teenager anymore. My eldest son would be going to Hogwarts soon. And the reality of James leaving tore at my chest, but he would be all right. He would be safer there then anywhere else.

"Alright, come on bed time," I told him going to the door. He squirmed under the covers and turned to look at me.

"Goodnight dad,"

"Goodnight James"

I turned off the light and turned to see a tiny Lily standing there behind me rubbing at her eyes. She was wearing her pink dinosaur footsie and dragging Lamby behind her, "Daddy," she yawned, "You didn't come to tuck me in"

"I was coming sweetie," I leaned down and picked her up, her little arms wrapping round my neck to keep her there.

Walking into her room I set her down gently onto her bed and covered her with her blankets. Sleep already taking over her little eyelids began to flutter. God knows what i'll do when she heads off for Hogwarts. I think it'll just break my heart.

"Goodnight sweetie," I whispered kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy," she mumbled, then clutching her Lamby closer she drifted to sleep.

Walking out of her room I was careful not to make a noise.

I sat on my bed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Long day?" Ginny asked sitting behind me rubbing my shoulders.

"Felt like an eternity," I replied turning around and kissing my wife, "I'm getting old" I told her.

"I hope not, because if you're getting old that means I am too," this comment made me laugh.

"Really? You still seem 16 to me,"

"Let's keep it that way Harry"


	4. A morning with The Potters

A/N: disclaimer i don't own this. and thank you so much for those of you who story alerted me, but i like reviews too you know. shah well i guess beggars can't be choosers. Hope you like this fun little chapter. Next chapter after this i might have Shaya run some errands and meet some interesting new people

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. This was not home. The last few days hit me and I curled up wanting to just forget. I was intending on just going back to sleep and sleeping forever when the door creaked open. A little red head came in dragging her Lamby. I watched, pretending to be asleep as her head bobbed around the bed to the side I wasn't occupying. Lily began to hop and struggle to get up on the bed. She got one hand latched onto on the comforter at the bottom of the bed and pulled and landed in a big heap of black cloth. Then climbing out, she leaned over and dug her Lamby out. Hopping a few more times she caught onto the bed post and landed her foot on the edge of the bottom of the mattress. With a little more struggle she was on the bed. I had to admit I was extremely impressed. Lily turned around and leaned over the edge of the bed. her whole body careening to the ground. I was positive she would fall off. Then she straightened herself with her Lamby in her hand once again. she crawled across the bed cautiously and stopped next to me.

"hello?" she whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Lily and this is Lamby," she held up the doll for me to see, "he doesn't talk much. Mommy said to let you sleep, but there are pancakes and omelets downstairs if you want one. Besides I think mommy is silly to let you sleep. When all the other princesses like Snow white and Sleeping beauty slept for too long they never woke up. Lamby told me I had to wake you up, because your prince won't come looking for you here at Grodric's Hollow, so he can't save you if you go to sleep forever."

"Thank you, that was sweet of you," I responded, "I'm Shaya Rose, it's nice to meet you"

"You're really pretty. I'm positive you're a princess. James said you couldn't be because you don't live in a castle, but you look like a princess and you have a princess name," Lily told me stretching out to lay down on the bed.

"Yeah well my castle was attacked. The gremlins took the King hostage and I have to go find him," I told her playing along. I was extremely flattered.

"Are they doing horrible things to him?" Lily asked her eyes growing huge and her mouth dropping into an 'O'.

"No, but we need him back to run the kingdom. They stole him so they can have his giggles. Do you know how they get his giggles?"

"how?" she was completely intrigued in my story.

"Tickles," I told her, reaching over and tickling her tummy. She began giggling and wiggling every which way.

"Stop," she said between giggles so i did, "Are they gonna come take my giggles?"

"no, they don't tend to come to grodric's hollow and even if they did they're nice creatures. They always stop when you ask them to," I reassured her.

There was a knock on the door and Lily began to scramble under the covers.

"I'm not supposed to be here!," she told me, "Pretend I'm not okay?" Then her little head ducked under the blanket, leaving only 2 red curls sticking out.

"Come in," I called back.

Harry stuck his head in, "Good your awake, we have breakfast made," Then he stopped when he saw the moving bulge next to me, "if you see Lily tell her to come down too, please" he added.

"will do," I said. Then the door closed again.

"Do you think he noticed?" a frantic Lily popped her head out.

"Not at all," I told her.

"good! well I have to go," She crawled over to the edge and slid down, then her curls bobbing the whole way she ran over to the door and snuck out of it.

I couldn't help, but smile. Alright time to get up. I stretched my arms and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Going over to my duffel bag, I opened it and found some relatively clean clothes to wear. Once I looked appropriate, I headed downstairs, the hustle bustle noise of the house surrounding me.

"Hello!" James said passing by me to sit at the table. He devoured his pancake in one bite then turning towards me, he said, "Hi i'm james, you're shaya. you're gonna live with us right" James's moth was full of food.

"James, don't talk with your mouth full" His mom reprimanded.

"Alright mum" he sighed. Then swallowing his food he looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I suppose for a little while," I responded.

"She's gonna be my new sister," Lily responded skipping over and climbing into Shaya's lap. Harry following in behind her. She wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore, now she was dressed in a white t-shirt and a tutu. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her torso so she wouldn't fall while she talked animatedly to James. Harry raised his eyebrows at how quickly Lily had taken to me and went over to get his coffee mug.

"Aw lils why would you want a big sister? You already have the best big brother in the world," he told her then added, "and al"

"Yeah well you guys don't play with me, but Shaya will won't you Shaya?" she asked energetically.

"Of course I will"

"You just got here and you already stole my kid sister" James said, "Sneaky... I like you"

A very tired Albus walked in yawning, "morning" he barely mumbled then sat at the kitchen table staring at the food. He looked like a little zombie with his hair all over the place and his glasses skewed. (( A/N: i imagine Al getting contacts when he grows up but james wouldn't)) He layed his head on the table and practically fell asleep then and there.

James however kept wolfing his food was telling James all about her new enchanted charm for her bracelet. How it would perform magic when she squeezed it and blow bubbles. James getting bored reached over and stole it. Holding it teasing away from her he taunted her. Lily began wiggling in my lap to reach for it. I couldn't calm her down, as soon as my arms gave a little bit of slack she launched over to James's hand to grab her charm. I already could see what would happen but everything happened too quickly to stop of their hands met and collided with James's glass of orange juice, Splashing it all over albus's face who was suddenly awake in a second. A very, very angry Al looked up at his brother and sister his face dripping with a citrusey corn syrup drink.

"She did it!" "He did it!" Lily and James exclaimed at the same time, look like mirror images with their equally wide eyes and pointing fingers.


	5. The best way to meet girls

A/N: disclaimer i don't own this. and a thanks for my reviewers! xD sorry to the reviewer I said I would allow to make one of the characters, i waited for a while but you never responded so I put it up anyway. Anywho hope you like this chapter. I promise write more now that school is out. xD enjoy!

James and Lily wound up cleaning up the orange juice as Albus went and took a shower, his hair already beginning to clump into sticky groups. I kneel on the ground and helped the 2 kids mop it off of the floor. a few minutes later the floor and table was squeaky clean and James and Lily were off on a different scheme.

"Oh Shaya! I've got to go in to the office, but we'll talk about your dad when I get back, ok?" Harry told me fixing his shirt.

"Sure," I responded.

He gave me a look of almost pity and then gave me a small smile, "Try and lighten up and have fun. Alright I better head out, goodbye" he called throughout the house. A chorus of goodbyes responding to him.

"bye," I told him. What in the world would I do around here all day now? I could go hang out with James, Albus and Lily again, but i had no clue where they had disappeared off to. So i wandered into the Dining room where Ginny was sitting writing.

"Hello Shaya," she said at my entrance without looking up.

"Hi, um I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help, around the house or something?"

"Why don't you go out and have some fun. Meet some kids your own age?" she suggested. The thought however seemed terrifying, why would I seek out friends when I'd be leaving soon anyway?

"We have a bicycle if you'd like to ride it into town, take a look around and all," she suggested.

I couldn't think of anything else I could do, so resigning to that idea I headed outside to hunt out this bicycle. I found it in leaning against the wall int he garage. It was actually a really nice bike. I climbed onto it and rode down the street, making a right at the turn. There was a small circle with a statue of 3 people in the middle and plenty of small shops. I chose a random road and drove down that for a while.

I loved the breeze in my air, sun on my face. Smiling I let myself coast down a hill, I felt like I was flying. That is till the screech of a car stopped me and forced me to hit the brakes.

"Jeez Mattie! You almost killed her," I heard a voice come from inside the van. The door opened and out climbed 3 guys.

"I apologize for my friend, he thinks the best way to meet girls is to hit them your car," one of the boys began to explain empathetical to me. He was obviously the one who had yelled at 'Mattie'. He was tall and lanky, like a stick figure and had a head of the brightest red hair ever.

"Shut up Aiden," a meek shorter boy mumbled. He was a bit on the thicker side and had a pair of wire frame glasses propped on his nose. His black curly hair shooting out in all directions forming a mild afro, 'I'm seriously sorry though, please don't sue me" he added towards me, fear in his eyes.

"Guys you're overwhelming her," The boy in the back cut them off. Till this point he had been hanging back leaning against the van watching the scene with an amused expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. He was a head taller then me but still an inch shorter than aiden. He had messy brown hair and the softest green eyes.

"yeah I'm fine," I told them, Matt still looked unsure though, so i added, "You guys didn't even hit me anyway"

"I'm Trevor, these buffoons are Aiden and Matt," the brunette offered holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Shaya rose," I smiled and took it.


	6. Wicked

A/N: disclaimer i don't own this. as always i love my reviewers. I can't wait to write all of the Trevor/Aiden/Matt stuff. gonna be fun! i have some plot twists planned for your guys. anywho xD right now i guess you guys are just gonna have to read, can't give anything away. let me know if there's anything you guys would like to see James/Lily/Albus do or even without he boys Trevor/ Matt / Aiden. i should stop babbling now. okay enjoy.

"So are you new here or something?" Aiden asked.

"Am i that obvious?"

"nah, just never seen you around before. Would've remembered you" Aiden responded giving me a cheeky grin, causing me to blush. I heard some snickering in front of us from Matt and what sounded like a scoff from Trevor.

"want a butter beer?" Trevor asked casually.

"Sure"

"Alright, four butter beers," he told the bartender.

"So why are you down here?" Matt asked once they all sat down.

"I'm visiting a relative," I responded unsure of how to go about this. They were obviously all muggles. Probably not from the same part of town as the Potters were, that seemed like mostly a wizarding area.

An hour or two flew by as all four of us talked. The boys were all so different, yet they interacted like the best of friends, and hanging out with them made me feel all caught up in it. Like i was a part of their something too.

"I better head home, " I told them getting up, "but this was fun," slinging my bag over my head, i waved as i left. Outside I was getting on my bike when i heard my name behind me.

"Hey! Hey Shaya!" Trevor was walking over towards me

"Yeah?"

"How can i contact you?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. Then he stuck both of this hands back into his skinny jean pockets, his head bowed over just a little to look down at me.

"um, here text me, or call. either one," I told him, "Do you have a pen?"

"yeah," he pulled a sharpie out of his pocket, "This work?"

"perfect," I put my hand out for his, and wrote my name and cell phone number ont he back of his hand. bubbles erupting in my stomach.

"there," i said it to him returning his hand and the sharpie.

"Wicked," he responded, giving me a small lopsided smile.

"Well i have to go now," i motioned to the bike.

"Oh yeah sure, bye"

"bye"

I barely remembered the bike ride home, the last light of the day spilling into my path, i practically floated home. I got inside just as Harry arrived home.

"Hello Shaya"

"Hello Harry, any news on my dad?" I asked, eager to hear about it.

"I've got a lead, but nothing definite yet," he responded.

"Oh ok," not even I could keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"SHAYA! SHAYA! SHAYA!" lily's little voice came screaming down the hallway, as she ran to hide behind me.

"Tell the boys to stop being mean to me!" her lips formed a little pout, and her eyes welled up.

James and Albus poked their heads around the corner into the Kitchen.

"We weren't being mean," James started.

"We were just practicing some of the pranks, from the kit Uncle George gave us," Albus finished.

"They were too being mean! JERKS!" Lily protested.

"Numpty!"

"Pillock!"

"Clot!"

"Plonker!"

"Twat!"

"JAMES!"


	7. To read or not to read

A/N: thanks format he anonymous reviewer who made me upload this even though i wasn't done yet xD hahaha i'll just put the other half that i was gonna write under a different chapter. anyway review and enjoy

To read or not to read, that is the question. James and Albus had gone down to their friend's house and Lily was still sound asleep. Leaving me at least another 2 hours to somehow waste on my own I suppose I could go find Ginny, but she was on the phone with her sister-in-law Angelina about baby names. Apparently from what I heard she's a few months pregnant and the whole family is pretty excited.

So I guess I shall read. Pulling out one of the classics, I began to dig into the world of 'The Hunger Games', when a Lily Allen tune began bursting form my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Trevor," My heart began beating just a little faster and my stomach began doing little flips, but I'm sure that was just the humidity.

"Oh, hey hi," wait hey hi? how stupid does that sound, "Um what's wotcher," bloody hell! that was even worse! There was laughter on the other end of the line, making me bright red. Thank god it's only a phone.

"Would you like to, hang out maybe do something today?"

Huh, lungs, breathing, oh yeah. Bloody air, so humid.

"Um, yeah sure. I'm free so..."

"Wicked, so where should I pick you up?" he asked. uh oh. it probably wasn't the best idea to have him pick me up at a house with flying kitchen appliances.

"Actually, i uh just remembered I have to make a trip to the library anyway. Wanna meet me there?" I offered, it wasn't a lie I did have to go to the library.

"Sure, I'll see you there,"

"Kay, see you there"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone down, then ran to check myself int he mirror. Eh, not that bad, but nothing that i could fix. Composing myself I walked over and knocked on the dining room door.

"Yeah well that's just how it is. Um Angie, give me a moment," then covering the phone with her hand she looked at me curiously, like she actually was interested in what i say. Huh, that's... refreshing.

"Could I borrow your library card?" I asked.

"Yeah sure hun," she got up and walked to her office, where she rummaged through her drawers.

"Yeah Angie, one of the kids need my library card... James reading? good heavens no, shaya. Oh you remember me telling you about her," then moving the phone she handed me a small green card, "here you go hun, dinner's at 6. Well Alexandra is a pretty name"

I looked down at the green card, then back up to see her walking around talking about baby names again.


End file.
